


I Built This Bed For Two

by tommoscurly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pining, harry niall and zayn are buddies, lilo, they used to be best buddies but now they're not, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommoscurly/pseuds/tommoscurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry is head over heels but Louis' head is in his ass ..and not in a sexual way.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Inspired by the Sam Smith song "Life Support"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer! I do not own anything and everything is made up :)
> 
> Hit me up on twitter (@tomlinscurly) or on tumblr (hershandboo) if you want to talk! :)

“I could do this forever, Lou”

Their routine never changed. Since they were young, Louis and Harry would cuddle up under a blanket, watch a crappy film and pig out on anything they could get their hands on. Though chocolate milk turned into beer and sugary junk turned into greasy food, their relationship remained as strong as it was back when they were in the prams their mums pushed around in Doncaster.

Tonight was different though. Harry had something on his mind that he cannot hold in much longer. He looks down to the boy lying on his chest, the soft glow coming from the laptop they’d been watching on was illuminating Louis’ face. The shadows and the angles mix in a perfect picture that forms Louis’ features. Harry lets out a breath and smiles as he strokes Louis’ soft hair. He figures that Louis cannot possibly become any prettier at this very moment and that this is the right time to let out what he has been holding back for months now.

“Lou, can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Hazza. Absolutely anything.” Louis completely diverts his attention from the movie to Harry; his eyes crinkling at the sides as he gives his friend a smile of encouragement.

“Well, Lou, I um, I kind of love you?”

“Well, Harold, I love you too! You’re my best mate. Now, is that all?” Louis messes up Harry’s curls and turns back to the film.

“It’s not that, Lewis! I’m in love with you.” Harry’s voice falters at the end of his statement.

Louis tenses up and his eyes don’t leave the small screen playing a film that he now couldn’t give a fuck about.

“Lou, say something. Please.” At this, Louis scrambles out of the bed and hurried out the room.  
 _Well, shit. That went great._

**********  
“Mate it’s been weeks, get over it and just talk to him!”

Harry wants to punch Zayn. He really does.

“Zayn, what the fuck are you thinking? He despises me. He’s disgusted by me! He fucking ran out of the room and practically ran out of my life, mate.” Harry wants to curl up in a ball and hide. They’re at the coffee shop near the campus and Louis is at the other side of the establishment. He clearly isn’t aware that Zayn and Harry are present since they’ve gone by weeks of avoiding each other.

“Are you willing to waste years of friendship over this, Harry? Come on, he’s your best mate. He’ll understand you.” Zayn presses on. He’s always been level-headed about things but Harry isn’t sure if he should trust his roommate. “You two have always been inseparable and I miss looking at you two together. Just, go.”

Harry finally gives in. He makes his way to Louis. As he nears the boy he’s been avoiding for weeks, Louis turns and it’s those piercing blue eyes that do it. Harry bursts into tears and this earns him a pretty offensive glare from Louis Tomlinson – the one who would usually scoop him up as soon as Harry gets a little teary. It’s all different now since even though his vision is all blurred, he can see Louis stand up and say, “How gay can you get, Styles? Crying in a coffee shop? Really?”

Harry is left there as Louis storms out followed by a boy that Harry has never seen before. He feels Zayn’s hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the curious onlookers. “Come on let’s go to Niall’s. He’ll know how to cheer you up.”

Niall is one of the lucky ones who managed to snag a dorm room all to himself. He stays at the one right across from Zayn and Harry’s and that is how they all became friends. When Harry got into uni, he made sure to get into the same one that Louis is in. They made that pact when they were younger and the two years that they spent together in uni has been a blast – up until that night. The year difference is the only thing that kept them from sharing a dorm room and right now, it is looking like the best thing that has happened to Harry. He wouldn’t know what to do if he’s forced to spend nights with his former brother. And also, he is damn thankful for meeting Zayn and Niall.

“What you need is a lot of this.” Niall pushes a six-pack into Harry’s chest as soon as he and Zayn enter Niall’s room. “Beer and then a lads’ night once I finish this stupid paper.”

**********

Harry, Niall and Zayn are trying to get smashed but are having a hard time since the bar is packed and they can hardly hear themselves.

“Oy, what do you say we take this to our spot, yeah?” The boys follow Niall’s lead and head to the empty lot at the back of the library.

“Guys, I’m gay.” At this, Niall and Zayn bark out laughs.

“Come on, Harry, we think that your admission of love to Louis pretty much outs you.” Zayn lets out in the middle of his laughing fit.

“Well, I know, but. It’s just that I never really admitted that to anyone? Even myself? I just kind of figured that it wouldn’t be a big deal. Especially since _he_ never seemed homophobic at all, but I guess I’m wrong”

Come on, man. Let it go. He’ll come to terms with this. In the meantime, enjoy our company, yeah? Lou will miss you and before you know it, he’s crawling back to you.” Niall motions Harry to come over. “And if he continues on being a prick, he’s gonna have to deal with me!” At this, Niall puts on an angry face with matching fists. This finally gets Harry laughing. 

“See, mate? I told you Niall will know how to cheer you up. Just look at that tough face!” Zayn laughing once again.

After losing Louis from his life, Harry smiles one again, realizing that there’s so much more outside “louisandharry”.


	2. Chapter 2

Though lately he’s tried harder to avoid Louis, Harry finds it nearly impossible since they’re both synced their schedules with each other. They still pass by each other in campus and all their breaks overlap with each other. Gazes are always away from each other but Harry admits that he still stares at Louis whenever he’s sure that the older boy isn’t looking. When Harry finally thinks that the view is staring to get less painful, Louis lets out a laugh where his eyes nearly disappear – a laugh which used to be exclusively for Harry’s lame jokes. 

Each smile that radiates from Louis feels like a stab to Harry’s chest. Knowing that he isn’t the one that causes those eye crinkles makes him want to throw up. All he wants is to apologize to Louis and tell him that if he can make his unwarranted feelings fade, he definitely will. But he can’t. In a span of a couple of months, he’s already been replaced by a muscular, brown haired boy.  
The first time Harry’s seen him was during the scene at the coffee shop and his vision wasn’t at its’ clearest then. Now he sees that the boy’s face is far too kind for Louis’ liking. Though his body tells otherwise, the boy looks like a pushover and won’t be able to withstand Louis’ brand of humor. 

“Stop staring, H. You’ll scare him even more.” Zayn shakes Harry out of his thoughts. “You look like you’re gonna kill that guy with Louis there. Don’t though. He’s pretty easy on the eyes, don’t you think?”

Now that statement absolutely brought Harry back to earth. “Zayn, I thought I’m the gay one here?”

“Eh, it is what it is, man.”

“Is that you’re idea of coming out, Zayn?” Niall replies as he arrives. 

“I’ll rock with whoever wants to rock me, mate. No need to put labels on it.” Zayn’s gaze is now also fixed on the table shared by Louis and the macho teddy bear.

“Just stay away from my dick, you two. This Irish stick is well reserved for the ladies!”

**

After giving up on his attempt to study for a particularly hard exam, Harry finds himself at the back of their dorm building, lighting up a bowl. He wasn’t well aware of how stressed he actually was until he felt the tension leave from him as the grass finally filled his lungs.

“Fancy seeing you here, twink.”

Harry nearly has a heart attack – combine the shock with the fear of the person standing right in front of him and the high he was getting from the weed, he could’ve died. He managed to maintain his chill though, after taking a couple deep breaths. It’s not like he forgot that Louis knew about the place, he just thought that Louis stopped coming there since they started avoiding each other.

“Didn’t know you still come here, L-“ the name died on his lips, Harry didn’t know he was unable to say it up until he actually tried.

“Doesn’t have your name on it, twink. Think I’m still warranted to come here whenever I wanted to. Still the perfect place to get high and all that.” At this, Harry looks at Louis as if he’s grown two heads. He doesn’t know who he is anymore. Yes, Louis was an ass but he was never one to throw around insults to people who don’t deserve it. 

“You don’t have to call me _twink_ like it’s some kind of foul smelling shit. Never thought you’d be this much of an ass. Who are you?” Harry spits and turns around to go back to his room.

“Oi, mate, I saw you out there with Tomlinson. Looked kinda ugly. Tell me, how much of an ass was he?” Zayn asks as soon as Harry slams the door to their dorm.

“Won’t stop calling me twink. Told him he’s an ass and stormed off.”

“Yeah well, he’s still there, Harry.” Their room was positioned at the back side of the building and thus at the side where they smoke up outside. Very clearly, there was still a feathery haired boy smoking a small joint down below.

This went on for more than a week. Every night they’d look out, Louis was there, getting high right outside their building. Even Niall got curious and started checking Harry and Zayn’s window nightly. 

“I can’t stand this anymore. Can one of you ask why he won’t go and find another smoking spot?” Harry pleads to his two friends. Niall holds his hands up, “No can do, mate. No weed ‘til the term’s done. Zaynie?”

With no words, Zayn grabs a small bag and heads out. Harry and Niall immediately return to the window and watch the scene unfold below them. A few moments pass and Zayn then slowly approaches Louis. They seem to be talking in a well civilized manner then Louis leaves. The dark haired boy however, stays and finishes his bowl. 

“He’s not gonna be done in a while Harry. You know how long it takes when Zayn smokes. After weed, almost half a pack of cigs ain’t enough. Here’s some beer though. Gotta get back to me papers and all. Stay strong, yeah? Just knock if you need anything.” Niall gives the curly boy a nice tight hug and proceeds to leave the room.

While nursing his second can of beer, Zayn finally returns to their room.

“How fucking long were you gonna keep me waiting? I saw Louis leave almost immediately, what took you so long?” Harry was pretty pissed but maybe it was the beer taking effect – he was always a lightweight.

“If I’m gonna be honest with you, baby Harry, I went after Louis.” Which _what_.

“No you didn’t. He left then you finished smoking. We were watching.” Harry was honestly bewildered.

“Yep, I did. Now do you want to hear my story or not?” Zayn gives Harry a pointed look which prompted the boy to reserve his statements for later.

“Well, when I got down, I asked him why he was always here. Of course he said it was just because it was a good smoking spot, apologized then left. I was just gonna leave it but I thought why   
shouldn’t I talk to him proper, like? So I went to his dorm and it was just Aiden there. Pointed me to a room four doors down, said Louis spends most of his time there now. Guess who’s room that was, mate! The brown haired boy that’s always with Lou! Turns out his name’s Liam.” Zayn proper _beams_ at the name. “Also, Louis wasn’t there either.” He adds as a second thought. “Figured I could still get proper juice from his friend there so I started talking to him. Told me Louis’ been a fucking wreck. They’d just hang out during the day since most of their classes are together but at night Lou’s become MIA. Liam’s just thought that Lou’s been hanging out with other people but now we know where he’d go.” Zayn gestures to their window. 

Harrys shocked because one, that’s the most he’s heard Zayn talk and two, he always thought Louis didn’t give a single fuck but now he’s wondering why Louis’ ben resorting to more weed. “Shit, man I don’t know what to say.”

“How’s this, next time he’s here, you go down and try talking to him again, yeah?” Zayn offers him a small smile then turns to get some rest. 

True enough, the next night, Louis is back. Harry takes a few deep breaths and prepares to go talk to his former friend. Zayn and Niall promised to keep watch – both for support and protection, just in case Louis tries anything on their friend.

“Hey.”

Louis immediately looks up. He’s jumpy and his eyes aren’t the usual bright shade of blue. Harry figures it must be the weed but he sees that Louis isn’t actually holding anything. 

“I’m just – I’m just gonna go.” Louis' head is turned down as he starts to leave but Harry stops him.

“Wait. I wanna ask you something.” 

Louis looks up with a bored expression. Harry takes this as progress, especially since the word “twink” hasn’t been thrown yet.

“What have you been doing here? The real answer, since obviously you aren’t smoking anything right now.” Harry motions to Louis’ hands and waits for an answer.

“Don’t have anywhere else to be. I still like this place, okay. Now, sod off.” Louis’s voice is quiet but strong. Anger is still evident but there’s something that makes it less intimidating than before.   
He turns to leave and before he’s out of earshot Harry speaks a soft “I’m sorry, okay.” Louis’ steps falter a bit but he continues on into the dark.

Louis doesn’t come back for a month.

In that month, their encounters have been less frequent. It’s obvious that Louis has been putting more effort into avoiding Harry. The thing is, Zayn has started spending a bit more time with Liam and he still gets bits of information about Louis from them. He finds out that Louis has been frequenting bars and keeps on getting smashed. This leaves all of them worried but Harry tries to stay out of it. 

Today’s a bit different and Harry could feel it. It starts out when he wakes up to a text from Liam. He doesn’t remember having a long enough conversation with the boy to put them on texting terms – he doesn’t even remember giving Liam his number.

“Oi, Zayn do you have any idea what this text from Liam is all about? He’s asking me to meet him at the coffee shop by the campus.” Zayn’s just half awake as just grunts that Harry should just go.

Harry enters the establishment and realizes that he hasn’t been there since Louis insulted him there. He realized that he hasn’t had much of a life since their falling out. Yes, he’s had fun with Zayn and Niall but that was it. He thought he’d become happier as time passes but it’s like one step forward, two steps back since he found out that Louis hangs out - hung out - outside their window.

He spots Liam in the far end, drinking what seems like the largest cup of caffeinated drink they had to offer. 

“Hey, man. What’s up?” Harry’s hesitant as he took a seat.

“It’s just that I know how you feel about Louis and I feel like you’re obligated to know this. I don’t know if I’m in the right position or anything but I’m trying to be a good friend to both of you and –“

“Get on with it mate!” Harry cuts Liam off, feeling more and more anxious with every word out of the boy’s mouth.

“He’s got a girlfriend, man. I’m sorry.” Liam gets up to leave Harry who’s looking dumb with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging.

As if to add insult to injury, the door to the coffee shop opens to reveal Louis, smiling brighter than he’d been able to for weeks and attached to his right hand was a gorgeous brown haired girl that was looking at Louis like he was some kind of sex toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so rusty. Lol. I haven't written anything in so long. Plus this is unbetaed Leave comments as to what you want to happen next? :)  
> twitter is at @tomlinscurly and tumblr is at hershandboo! Let's be friends :)


End file.
